Agians
Agians come from the Vegra system, which is about 30 LYS away from The Sol system. Agians are humanoid; they have small bone "Plates" on outside of their body, mostly on bone edges of their physiology (Elbows, jaw line, cheek bones, knee etc). They generally have dark olive greenish skin tone, but much like Humans, they do vary. They are on average shorter and leaner than Humans are; their heads are also oval in shape. Often their hair is in tight braids along their scalps, similar to human cornrows. The reproduce in same way as Humans do but the females give birth to 2-4 offspring at one time (obviously more can be born but this is an average). Technology level is very similar or on par with Human technology, they favour smaller faster ships than larger bulky ones. They do have very advanced resource technology, which they use to mine the massive asteroid field in their system. They tend to favour trade over warfare but are highly capable of defending themselves if need calls for it. Agians have all but done away with traditional farming and husbandry, they use a process they call Nutritional printing. Which uses gel pellets which have all the nutrition they need in them and these are put into a device that literally prints out the food with the flavours they desire. The gel pellets are actually created by an inbuilt device which converts energy into varied vitamins, proteins and carbohydrates (including sugars). Agian politics is a gender class system where women have civilian authority, which handles law & justice and also economics (including mining & resources) of Aga & its colonies. This class is known as the Isa class. Men handle Military & external authority, which encompasses their defence fleet, alliances and policing off world, this is called the Kai class. Each class has 2 seats on the counsel; there are also 2 seats for public elected people known as "witnesses" who are there to witness the government official’s behaviour and legitimacy. Every decade one member is elected to be the Monarch of Counsel, their role is to keep order within the counsel and keep feuds at bay They once had a great population 14 billion, on Aga and many colonies, but 200 years ago the Seethe invaded Agian space. The Seethe used Weapons of mass destruction (including biological) to wipe out several billion people; they in the end won the war with the help of the Slavs. Due to some still effects of the biological weapons, the population has never returned. Though now in alliance with the S.F., the Agians have access to Koa'Tor medical Technology. The Agians first contact with Humans was by accident, a small Epsilon trader was attacked by a Seethe ship, the Agians came to the defence of the Human ship. After this the Agians actively sought out Human contact. A meeting was arranged between the S.F. and Agian home world (Aga) in 2420. Over the past 50 years, they have become strong allies to the S.F. and many Agians have joined the S.F. ranks. The Kai class prides their alliance with the S.F. and the Isa class with the trade agreement which strongly benefits both sides. The Agains and Humans have together built a very large and fortified trade station between their systems which was built on a small moon along the borders of their spaces.